Groceries
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Yamamoto needs to stop being a clueless idiot for like three seconds, so Gokudera wouldn't get jealous and drag him into a random storage closet to remind the idiot who he belonged to. 8059 oneshot.


Yamamoto walked down the aisle, glancing at each side of the row looking for what he needed to buy to make dinner. With the silver hair beauty walking close to him, it made the trip less boring, and he felt more determined to make sure he got the best ingredients for their dinner tonight.

Even if Gokudera was irritated that he was dragged along to the store because Yamamoto couldn't tell the difference between olive oil and vegetable oil, Yamamoto was happy to be able to go out in public with Gokudera, just the two of them.

Biting his lip from the close contact, Gokudera had his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets to control himself from latching onto Yamamoto's hand dangling freely by his side. "Just ask someone who works here where to find it. I want to go home and take a nap." The silverette yawned and bit, not exactly realizing the mistake he just made.

"Yes Hayato~" Yamamoto sang in a cheerful tone. He glanced around, finding someone wearing the store uniform, stacking some cartons on the shelves. Yamamoto went over to the worker, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," Yamamoto said before blue eyes turned to meet his. She had very fair skin, long blonde hair tied back into a lazy pony tail that swished behind her when she moved. "Where can I find the olive oil? Ah-ha, this isn't the normal store I shop at." Yamamoto laughed awkwardly.

Gokudera wasn't an idiot and Yamamoto wasn't discreet at all. The store attendant's shirt was probably too low, and she had far too many buttons undone for his taste. And by his taste, he meant his taste in Yamamoto remaining loyal to him. He could see his eyes lowering every once in a while, while she imposed on his personal space, making sure he _really_ knew where the oil was. He clenched fists inside his hoodie pockets and kept quiet, glaring at the duo, hoping Yamamoto could take the hint and maybe take a step back.

"Oh! Haha, that makes sense!" Yamamoto flashed his normal friendly grin. And what about the milk?" Yamamoto asked, remembering he was low on milk.

The employee was very nice and gave Yamamoto her full attention, stepping closer to Yamamoto so that way he had a better idea of how to get to the products he needed. He thanked her again with a bigger smile, and turned to face an irritated Gokudera.

Yamamoto cocked his head to the side, resembling a cute, confused puppy. "What's wrong 'Dera?"

He turned around curtly and crossing his arms, Gokudera began to walk the opposite way down the aisle, "Fucking nothing. I'm just tired, you idiot." He could still hear the irritating giggles coming from the employee, who ran into her stupid giggling friend and now they were stupidly giggling and _oogling_ at his boyfriend as if he was a piece of meat. Keeping his distance and back turned, Gokudera lowered his voice a bit, "Don't get so comfortable with everyone, you got that?"

"Eh? What do you mean" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at Gokudera, wondering why he was bringing it up. "Oh!" Yamamoto said a little loud, but then chuckled. "Don't worry 'Dera," Yamamoto purred, snaking an arm around Gokudera's slim waist. "I only have eyes for you." Yamamoto smiled, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oi! Don't be a stupid..." his face flushed as Yamamoto's taller body loomed over him against the shelf in the next aisle; giggles and whispers fading away while Gokudera's voice was reduced to a whisper, "idiot."

Submitting to his wants, he clung to Yamamoto's shirt a bit and pulled himself a bit higher to kiss Yamamoto on the lips. It could have been his lack of sleep and incoming sickness effecting him, but the urge to have sex with Yamamoto suddenly surged through his body.

Yamamoto smiled at the lip to lip contact, leaning into it. Thoughts of dinner left his mind completely, and he had his eyes on a different meal he had in mind. Yamamoto licked his lips, hand resting on Gokudera's waist. Yamamoto smirked.

"Oi."

A swift fist came in contact with Yamamoto's stomach, knocking the air out of it. "Don't fucking think about it, jerk." Gokudera scowled, face crimson, and stalked down the aisle, away from Yamamoto, disregarding the queasy feeling beginning to build in his stomach.

Yamamoto let out a quiet grunt as his body reacted to the fist, clenching his stomach, but smirking all the while. After recovering from the punch Yamamoto dashed after Gokudera, entwining their fingers together. "You know my heart is set on you Gokudera, no one else~" Yamamoto beamed.

Naturally, Gokudera's fingers tightened around his, but continued walking avoiding eye contact with the other. "Come on, I want to go home. Did you get everything you need?"

"Uh, no..." Yamamoto knew his lover wanted to get home, and he felt bad for stalling him. "Here! Stay right here, I'll be right back!" Yamamoto sprinted away from Gokudera, using the speed he developed from the years of baseball to his advantage and shooting down the aisle, searching for the items he needed.

Collecting the olive oil, and snagging a carton of milk, Yamamoto then ran to his lover again, a little out of breath and items in hand. "I'm... Ready." Yamamoto panted with a smile on his face. Gokudera really would have responded, but he was too transfixed with a small bead of sweat making its way down Yamamoto's tan neck.

He licked his lips, but before he knew it, they were in some random broom closet with Gokudera licking hungrily at Yamamoto's neck, even biting and moaning a bit as he went.

Yamamoto's breath hitched at the sudden ambush from Gokudera, biting his lip as the bomber started. He placed his hands on Gokudera's hips, locking eye contact with his beauty, chuckling. "Wow... You should REALLY get jealous more often." Yamamoto smirked, pressing his lips to Gokudera's.

"Don't make me punch you again, you bastard." Gokudera's voice almost slipped as he was tearing up a bit at the thought of Yamamoto finally leaving him. He didn't know how else to show his feelings for Yamamoto, so with eager hands, he began straight away with Yamamoto's pants, undoing them quickly.

Yamamoto chuckled warmly against Gokudera's ear, breathe a little off. "Yes darling~" Yamamoto sang.

His body started to heat up when he thought of the different things Gokudera could be doing with the undoing of his pants. He placed his hands on Gokudera's small hips as he watched the bombers quick fingers, licking his lips in anticipation.

"You're a huge pervert, you know that? Maybe if you could stop imagine me on my knees and sucking your dick for five minutes, we could be home already and we wouldn't have to do this in some sketchy-ass broom closet." Gokudera lowered himself to his knees and pulled Yamamoto's pants down along with him. Long, delicate fingers traced his growing shape within his damp underwear. "I bet this is turning you on even more anyway, isn't it?"

Yamamoto smirked down at his silver haired lover, shiver slightly as Gokudera's fingers traced over his growing erection, holding back a moan. "In my defense...you were the one who led us in here."

Yamamoto cracked a smile, lustful eyes scanning Gokudera's body; a little disappointed that he still had so much clothes on.

Hot tongue peeking out, Gokudera licked Yamamoto from his base to the tip, then swirling his tongue and licking the baseball player through the cloth of his underwear. "Don't complain when you're reacting like crazy down here. Spread your legs more."

Yamamoto lost his cool for a second, a quick moan being voiced behind clenched teeth, breathing a little uneven. He did as he was told and spread his legs, wanting to get the underwear that suddenly became so annoying to have on as he wanted the inside of Gokudera's mouth to be the only thing covering his cock.

"Oh you want this off don't you?" Gokudera pulled his waistband out, then snapped it back into place for emphasis. Instead, he reached between legs and pulled Yamamoto's hard cock out by pulling his cloth briefs to the side. He touched the hot skin, caressing it with his hands and only breathing on it, eyeing Yamamoto; tempting him to force him to go further.

Yamamoto bit his lip, looking down at the bomber with anxious eyes. Gokudera's hot breath washing over his already burning skin just wasn't enough; he needed more.

"Ye... Yeah." Yamamoto said a little low. Why now of all times did Gokudera decided to tempt him? They were stuck in a broom closet and they could get caught at any moment and...and...that just made it all the more exciting.

"You want me to do...this?" A wet tongue peeked out again and rubbed against the tip, while his hands stroked the entire, bare shaft, warm from the friction. Gokudera himself was starting to feel the effects without even being touched, though. His hands abandoning Yamamoto's body for a bit, struggled to undo all his belts. "Fuck!" He probably swore louder than he should, but the pleasure was building so quickly within his body that his vision became blurred from the tears of the intense lust inside of him.

He wanted Yamamoto _so bad_.

A quiet gasp slipped his lips as Gokudera's tongue made contact with him, but then a smirk when he noticed the beauty struggling with his belts.

"And here you are tempting me when you seem to have an issue of your own," Yamamoto smirked, squatting down to meet Gokudera at eye level, placing his fingers on the belt loops. "Let me take care of it, yeah?" Yamamoto suggested, kissing Gokudera's neck as he messed with his boyfriend's belt.

Although, if Gokudera really insisted on giving him a blowjob Yamamoto wasn't stopping him.

Gokudera leaned back against what he assumed was the door and lifted his hips to allow Yamamoto better access to his body. "Shit...you-you've gotten better haven't you?" Yamamoto could just graze Gokudera's crotch, but to the bomber, every touch was like fire igniting on his skin, driving the lust further and further, demanding release.

"I try my best," Yamamoto cooed, leaning over Gokudera as he successfully undid the many belts Gokudera found necessary. He let his hands trail up Gokudera's sides, sliding his fingers under the bomber's shirt and lifting it up to show off most of Gokudera's pale torso. Yamamoto proceeded to plant butterfly kisses amongst his chest, down his stomach where he stopped. His long fingers hooked onto the waist band on the pants, practically peeling them off the bomber's skin.

Gasping from the sudden exposure to the cool air, Gokudera shamelessly spread his legs, even touching himself for Yamamoto's visual enjoyment. His delicate hand trailed a little lower and with a lift of his hips, his middle finger disappeared beneath his underwear and into his ass igniting a loud yowl of pleasure to echo in the small confinement of the closet.

Yamamoto mouth hung open as he watched Gokudera finger himself. The finger slid in and out of his lascivious body easily; his voice soon accompanied by the sweet, wet noises his body began to produce.

Gokudera's voice was music to his athletic lover's ears, and the entire symphony obviously sounded pretty good to other parts of his body as well. Licking his lips from the lust, Yamamoto took care of Gokudera's front, stroking his erection slowly as he leaned in close and bit his neck. Yamamoto could never get enough of the bomber's delicious skin, and used this as an excuse to hear Gokudera's voice more clearly.

The sound Gokudera released sounded so...feminine. _Shit._ He didn't want to give Yamamoto the satisfaction of letting the bomber be seen as feminine. Gokudera was going to make sure he knows why he loves having sex with a _guy_ and more specifically, the right hand man of the Vongola himself.

"To hell with all the dumb bitches; I better be enough to satisfy you, retard…"

"Why are you so insecure 'Dera? You really think I do this," he squeezed the erection hand, moving it faster, "with anyone besides you?" Yamamoto nipped a mark on Gokudera's neck to join the array of faded love-bites to serve as a constant reminder to Gokudera. Yamamoto trailed his lips up his neck and placed it near his ear. "Gokudera is mine, and I am yours." Yamamoto's voice was low and hot as he licked the shell of Gokuder'as ear. The words caressed Gokudera entirely like a wave of warm reassurance that smelt so familiar and calming.

Fired up with adrenaline, Gokudera pulled Yamamoto towards him by the neck and locked their lips together in passion; kiss being more tongues than lips. The two wet, needy muscles tangled in a wild, desperate search for physical contact.

"I'm not fucking...insecure." His voice got quiet at the end; nothing was making sense in his mind anymore. He was losing himself completely in the pleasure Yamamoto was drowning him in.

Yamamoto chuckled against Gokudera's lips, hands still dedicated on rubbing Gokudera, making him feel as good as he can. He didn't want Gokudera to feel so afraid. He didn't want Gokudera to think that Yamamoto was going to leave him, because this baseball player planed on staying for as long as Gokudera wanted him, whether he liked it or not, really.

Words were failing the bomber now. He released a series of mews, begging for more as he inserted a second finger, trying to get deeper inside himself. It was futile though; Yamamoto naturally had larger hands and longer fingers than him. Even with a third finger, he couldn't reach the same height of pleasure he experienced with Yamamoto inside of him.

Seeing the pleading in his lover's eyes, Yamamoto knew what he wanted. Yamamoto smirked, licking Gokudera's lips before a hand disappeared under Gokudera's ass.

"Haha, what does Hayato do when he has to pleasure himself without me? He can't even reach far enough to cum." Yamamoto's lips curled into a teasing smirk, as one of his fingers slide into the bomber, joining Gokudera's.

His moans were louder than ever. His desperate body arched up and grinded against Yamamoto's long, practiced fingers as they struck his prostate on the first try.

Vision blurred, Gokudera did his best to claw at the shirt that still on Yamamoto's chest. "O-off...now." He gulped, and tried with little success to calm his breathing. "Takeshi...I want you...please."

"You're so cute," Yamamoto whispered, giving his lover a quick peck on the lips, before slipping his finger out of the bomber so he could attend to his pleas. Making sure to give Gokudera a good view of the torso that Yamamoto was a little too proud of, he slid his shirt off over his head before dipping back down to continue to pleasure the bomber with his kisses and touches.

He gripped Yamamoto's bare shoulders and rubbed his upper arms appreciatively, groaning at the tight muscles beneath his fingers. Gokudera inched closer. Positioning himself over Yamamoto's lap, without warning he began lowering himself onto the swordsman's erection.

Yamamoto groaned lowly when he felt Gokudera take him in unexpectedly, and he placed his hands on the bomber's hips to support him. "A-ahh..." Yamamoto's mouth hung open, the inside of Gokudera was so hot and tight; it sent ripples of pleasure through the baseball player's body.

"A-amazing..." Yamamoto mumbled when Gokudera took more of him in. "You're...so amazing..."

All Gokudera could bring himself to do was cry out over and over at the harsh friction. Yamamoto's cock struck his prostate in the wonderful way it did. All he could see were stars and any thoughts fled his mind and were replaced with the desire for Yamamoto to go faster, harder.

_Now._

Unable to control himself, Yamamoto pinned Gokudera's to the floor, spreading the bombers legs and lifting his hips so he could slide in and out of Gokudera more freely. His thrusts were slow at first, grunting as he adjusted to the feeling of Gokudera each time, and then he picked up the speed, panting at any uneven rate as he groaned Hayato's name.

"Tak-Takeshi! More...!" Gokudera's tolerance for pain was at an all-time low today. The only thing he could feel was the surging pleasure from Yamamoto practically impaling his body, going harder at the sound of Gokudera's cries. Feeling his orgasm approaching, he locked eyes with the boy- no, man above him, sensing that he was probably reaching his limit as well.

Shocks of pleasure ripped through him at the sound of Gokudera's voice, and he tried to move his hips as fast as he could. He grasped Gokudera's erection once again, stroking it as fast as he thrust when Yamamoto felt his climax approaching. With one last cry and thrust, Yamamoto came inside Gokudera, howling his lover's name.

The sensation of Yamamoto releasing inside Gokudera was far from foreign, but felt mind-blowing every time, if not even more than the last. Gokudera pulled Yamamoto tightly against him, allowing his desperate penis to rub against Yamamoto's toned stomach muscles. Panting in his partner's ear, Gokudera too ejaculated, smearing the liquid all over both their stomach and chests. Whimpering a bit, Gokudera looked down between them and witnessed the mess he managed to create; his penis beginning to

Yamamoto was panting hard; chest heaving with every breath. He looked down into Gokudera's half lidded green eyes, a tired smile spreading on the baseball player's face. He dipped down to give Gokudera a kiss on his damp forehead, pulling out of his lover as he did. "I love you, so much."

Gokudera emitted a small, cat-like whimper and moved closer to Yamamoto's warmth. "Yeah...I love 'ou too." His previous tiredness was finally catching up with him, yet he didn't want this to end yet.

Yamamoto didn't know it yet, but Gokudera had a week long mission coming up so they wouldn't be able to see each other for a while. He fought with the temptation to fall asleep in the idiot's strong arms, but pressed their crotches together once more, muttering with a tired flushed face, "A-again..."

Yamamoto was a little caught off guard and surprised that Gokudera was really up for another round.

Yamamoto would probably regret it for a while if he let this opportunity go, and instantly pressed his lips to Gokudera's a bit hungrily, getting all hyped up again.

"You sure?" Yamamoto asked against Gokudera's lips, hoping he wouldn't regret asking.

Gokudera only nodded furiously, kissing Yamamoto's neck; licking and sucking to leave marks to remind him who he made the promise to. It doesn't hurt that it'll advertise to anyone interested in him that he's taken. "Yeah, I want more _Takeshi_."

Well, Yamamoto wasn't going to say no to that; especially with the way Gokudera says his first name. His breath hitched with each mark he felt pierce his neck, and he lowly whispered his partner's name. Grinding his hips down on Gokudera's, Yamamoto gripped his hands on the bomber's hips. "I love your hips..." Yamamoto thought out loud, noticing the slight curve in Gokudera's hips, something Yamamoto has always secretly loved.

Biting his lip to hold back a groan, Gokudera crawled off Yamamoto, then fell forward, leaving only his hips up in the air, wiggling a bit to invite Yamamoto over. "If you like it so much, come over here and get it."

In a normal situation, Gokudera would be ashamed to even admit that he wanted Yamamoto, but with the thought of not being with the handsome baseball player, Gokudera was suddenly fine with giving himself entirely to him.

Yamamoto took in the sight of his beloved bomber, mouth hung open in awe at how erotic Gokudera was being. Licking his lips, Yamamoto slid himself over to Gokudera, letting his fingers dance up Gokudera's spine. "Gokudera is acting so dirty~" Yamamoto teased, dragging his hand to the storm's ass, giving it a light squeeze.

"S-shit...just hurry up." It wasn't because he wanted to go home, but presenting himself to Yamamoto to openly was really taking effect now. His penis twitched a bit at the playful tone in the rain guardian's voice, even beginning to drip pre-cum to the dirty floor.

"But Hayato," Yamamoto had a firm grip on the bomber's hips "I need to be harder." Yamamoto was definitely aroused, but not hard enough yet. He rolled Gokudera on to his back, and hovered over him, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Mmm, moan for me Hayato" He said lowly in the storm's ear, before trailing his lips down Gokudera's body. He stopped at the leaking erection before him, kissing the head of it before wrapping his lips around it.

Gokudera's hips arched instantly, trying to bury himself into the heat of Yamamoto's mouth. He could feel his orgasm approaching for a second time, but whether he wanted to admit or not, his ass twitched for Yamamoto to fill it. "M-more! Takeshi, I-I want...you, here," Gokudera pulled away from Yamamoto then spread his ass open and inserted a finger, releasing a bit of Yamamoto's semen to the floor.

If Yamamoto wasn't hard before, he sure as hell was now. "No, no," Yamamoto sang as if he was talking to a little kid. He grasped Gokudera's cock, placing his thumb on the center of its head, stopping anymore liquid from spilling out. "You can't do that yet Hayato." Yamamoto chuckled. Knowing Gokudera wouldn't need any preparations, he shooed Gokudera's finger away, aligning the tip of his cock in his twitching entrance. Crying out desperately, Gokudera pressed himself against Yamamoto's cock, insisting that is just hurry up and _enter_.

"P-please..." He grabbed Yamamoto's arms, and squeezed them, trying to hold back and _not_ cum for the second time. His lustful gaze pierced into Yamamoto's honey orbs, begging him. "Takeshi, pleeeease...!"

Yamamoto's body heated up from seeing his lover's flustered body, and that look he was giving him— oh god he was so amazing. Yamamoto didn't hold ba— Yamamoto _couldn't_ hold back, and in one quick thrust and one loud groan he entered all the way into Gokudera. Not even giving Gokudera or himself the chance to settle, he began to move, thrusting in and out of the bomber quickly.

By now, Gokudera was practically _screaming_, not giving any care to whoever could hear them.

"Harder...harder!" The bomber clawed at Yamamoto's hands, eventually managing the coordination to hold them in his own hands to squeeze from the overflowing pleasure. "T-Takeshi I—"

Yamamoto was feeling just as good, and did as Gokudera commanded with no complaints, thrusting into him harder. "To...together..." Yamamoto panted with a shaky voice. He licked his lips, letting go of Gokudera's member as Yamamoto felt his own orgasmic climax, releasing into Gokudera.

For a while, Gokudera saw white, and his vision was blurred for the most part. But when he finally regained his vision and senses, he realized his hands had fallen from Yamamoto's onto his stomach, where it mingled with the warm pool of sticky cum. Gokudera groaned quietly, but somehow managed the strength to pull Yamamoto against him, disregarding the sticky mess between then.

Yamamoto smiled lightly, feeling worn out and tiered, and kissed the top off Gokudera's head. He let his fingers twist strands of his silver hair, and gave the bomb a kiss on the cheek. "Shall we head home?" Yamamoto asked. After sex cuddling was always his favourite, but doing it on a hard dirty floor didn't seem as appealing as in Gokudera's warm bed.

"Ah...clothes; I need my clothes." Gokudera realized the situation they were really in. But once he began to move, they both released electrifying groans from the friction of Yamamoto still being _inside_ of him.

"You- nng...shit, I can barely move." Soreness began to emerge in the bombers' backside at his attempt to crawl to where his pants laid on the floor.

When Yamamoto was successfully out of Gokudera, guilt began to wash over his body. "I-I'm sorry 'Dera!" Yamamoto apologized. "Let me help!" He moved his tiered body to where Gokudera's pants were, snatching them off the ground. "When we get home, I'll give you a massage and cuddle with you so you won't have to move, and make you dinner, and we can sleep in all day tomorrow and the next—" Yamamoto started rambling as he helped his lover with his clothes, feeling really guilty of not being able to control himself.

Smiling weakly, Gokudera allowed himself to sit up and collapse against the wall behind him as Yamamoto helped him with his clothes. "Oi Takeshi, come here." Brushing his fringe out of his face, he laughed at bit at the sudden rush on innocence from Yamamoto, who was just banging him into the floor no less than ten minutes ago.

Finishing the buttons on Gokudera's pants, Yamamoto slipped his own pants on, feeling awkward if he was the only one butt-naked, before leaning towards Gokudera when he called him over. "Yeah 'Dera?"

In a sleepy haze, Gokudera leaned forward, planting a kiss on Yamamoto's lips, basking in the sheer warmth. Their lips moved a bit against each other out of habit, but the sparks Gokudera saw were like a new experience every time. When they separated, Gokudera licked his lips a bit, and reached out, signalling Yamamoto to help him get up.

Yamamoto wasn't expecting a kiss, but enjoyed it like any other time. Smiling, Yamamoto helped himself up before taking Gokudera's hand to pull the bomber up with him. "Ma, can you walk okay Gokudera?" Yamamoto tilted his head, the smiled bigger. "I can carry you if you need me too~!"

The bomber hissed from the pain. "Don't...be...an idi— gah!" As Yamamoto probably predicted, Gokudera fell forward after losing his footing, straight into Yamamoto's arms.

"I-if anyone asks...I twisted my ankle, you got that?"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say~" Yamamoto smiled, handing Gokudera his shirt before putting on his own. "Up you go~!" Yamamoto laughed, picking up Gokudera bridal style.

"Should we just pick up some take out on the way home?" Yamamoto asked, remembering the items he dropped when Gokudera pulled him into the closet in the first place.

Crossing his arms in a huff, Gokudera seconded the motion just as Yamamoto kicked the door open, practically scaring a poor store employee to death.

They exited the store with little resistance. Gokudera bit his lip when he remembered that he should be packing for his mission.

"Ah...Takeshi, there's something I need to tell you..."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
